The Unsolvable Riddle
by Word Professor
Summary: Professor Slughorn thinks he is a genius when he places Brenda Collins, a Hufflepuff, with Tom Riddle, a Slytherin in a pair for potions group work at the beginning of year five. Slughorn is thrilled when the two brightest children in the year are in his class, but Brenda and Tom do not agree. Drama, humour, romance and action ensues. Detailed prologue within xxx
1. Chapter 1

Unsolvable: A word that could be used to describe many an equation, riddle or problem, and as Brenda soon discovered, people. Tom Riddle in particular.

It is fifth year for Brenda Collins, Hufflepuff, so far she has earned the reputation of the Hufflepuff swat, a term of endearment by the Hufflepuffs but an insult from other houses, especially Slytherin.

But so far she had almost successfully avoided any real trouble and had trodden on the fine line of correcting the teacher and being down right rude. Not that she knew that she was being rude, she just thought the muggle studies teacher should know that rubber ducks are entertaining bath toys, not dangerous weapons. How they came to that conclusion was beyond her. She was a half blood.

However, the begining of year five would find her thrust into classes of new pupils, some of whom had had undergone extreme puberty over summer. The year of OWL exams would be intense and she would fall into the path of the Slytherin boy, Tom Riddle who doesn't seem to want to associate with non Slytherins. However, Professor Slughorn decides that placing his two smartest pupils together for group projects would be a great idea.

Brenda cant understand Toms icy surface, and he cant understand her persistence to befriend him.


	2. Chapter 2

Platform 9 3/4 was packed with young witches, wizards and their fussing parents. I was no exception, my mother was worrying, almost crying, even though it was my fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Mother please, I'll be fine, look I've just seen Madge get on the train, can I go now" I pleaded as my mother straightened my new skirt which went to my ankles and was tweed, frankly, it looked like something my grandmother would wear.

"Alright dear, I know you'll do well in your OWLs and remember if you meet a boy-"

"Mother please!" she had been trying to talk to me about 'it' ever since I had developed an actual bosom and I asked if she could buy me a brassiere.

"Alright, alright, say hello to Madge and the others for me, now go on my little witch" she kissed me on the forehead and I ran to the train and waved her goodbye as the train pulled away and the parents on the platform soon turned to distant dots.

As the train rattled along, I walked along and looked into each compartment looking for Madge and Sarah. I went passed a group of Ravenclaws I met last year in potions who waved. I also went past a whole carriage of Slytherins, some of whom can tolerate me and are not ashamed to be seen talking to me, and then there are those who go with the crowd, that would be the likes of Crabbe and Goyle. Then there are the ultimate Slytherins, mudblood hating, snake loving Slytherins.

After escaping that scary realm, I finally find our compartment with Madge and Sarah already there.

"There she is! Finally!" says Madge embracing me into a tight hug. "Its been too long!"

"Oh Madge, I can see you haven't lost any of you rigour and energy! " I say gasping for air.

"Sarah... wow... you're taller than... "

"I know, I had a growth spurt" she laughed and hugged me, practically lifting me off my feet.

"And you, you've finally grown a pair" teased Madge, Sarah joined in and I was embarrassed with a hint of pride.

"So OWls this year" sighed Sarah.

"I know, this has to be the perfect year, studying every day" I said thinking about the exams, I was very scared, I didn't want to let my mother down.

"everyday! Come on Brenda, fifth year, we're sixteen, can't we have some fun" complained Madge.

"We always have fun!" I protest as I recall that turning Professor Dumbledore's water into rum was the most rebellious thing we did, and he enjoyed it, so the prank failed.

"There will a spring ball this year too" said Sarah raising her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah my mother got me measured before I left" I said. Both Sarah and Madge then looked at each other then at me.

"What?"

"We will have to ask boys to escort us to the ball" said Madge with mock coyness. I hadn't even thought about that, and it was somewhere near the bottom on my list of priorities, especially since I actually nearly failed defence against the dark arts last year due to an incident involving the professors hair. My lack of excitement was apparently visible by my facial expression.

"Come on Brenda, who do you want to ask? I want to ask Avery Parker." said Sarah dreamily.

"I don't know, we'll tackle that hurdle when we come to it, right now-" I was interrupted by a knock on the compartment door by a few nervous looking second years from different houses.

"We're collecting for the inter house charity event... " We immediately emptied our pockets of any loose change. It wasn't so long ago that us three were walking around with Slytherins and Gryffindors collecting for the charity run collectively by all four houses.

"Thank you" and they moved on to the next carriage.

"I do lament the fact that that inter house bond doesn't last till seventh year. " I say as I watch the three children walk away.

"It's just the way it is" There is an awkward silence as we think about this, and Sarah looks out of the window at the passing countryside. Her father passed away last year, I don't know whether I should say anything now. The silence is thankfully interrupted by a bunch of passing boys talking loudly about the curvature of Sally Parkinson's body.

"Has your mother tried to talk to you about, 'you know' " I ask Madge and Sarah. Sarah blushes but Madge takes it in her stride.

"Oh my goodness, yes. but apparently, we have a talk about it at school as well"

"really!" me and Sarah shout. one thing worse than your mother telling you, your teacher telling you.

"Of course boys and girls will be separate, we have to find out somehow " says Madge as she unrolls her snacks. I was looking forward for this year but I knew full well that it wouldn't go so smoothly.

_**So what do you guys think. this is really fun to write. Drop a comment and let me know xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

we spent the rest of the journey talking about our summer holidays. Sarah's family was still in mourning, Madge visited her sister who lives in Scotland and I told of my trip to Snowdonia to see the magical beasts and civilisations that live there. Throughout this, we barely noticed the vast countryside we passed, and at last we heard the train grind to a halt.

As always, the great hall was buzzing with exited first years, friends being reunited and of course the professors seated at the head of the hall. One of things I love the best about coming back to Hogwarts is the food, the food is exquisite, although I do not say this to my mother.

That evening I go to bed with my head buzzing, my fortitude revived, with a new restlessness to start the year. Hogwarts changes the way you think, anything is possible, and all of a sudden the prospect of OWLs, balls and 'talks' does not seem so daunting. I take one more look at my busy timetable, then rest my head until my excitement fades into peaceful sleep.

I awake the next morning with a perpetual bounce in my step, and I'm not the only one. The whole Hufflepuff common room is alive as newcomers panic, Sixth years lounge about and the seventh years aren't even awake yet. I see Madge and Sarah at the portrait of Napoleon.

"I'v got potions after breakfast, what about you?" I say, showing them my schedule.

"Transfiguration" says Sarah.

"I'm free this morning" says Madge as she scans her timetable.

"Lucky for some, so what are you doing up?"

"I've been made a student mentor, so I'm meeting some first years" she says as she looks lazily at the first years running about the room.

Breakfast is a quick affair, consisting of toast and jam. I take a quick stride to potions, wanting to be punctual on the first day back.

Many students are already gathered there, many are new faces as the classes have changed so I stand waiting for an opportunity to strike up a conversation, it not being my strongest point. I wonder whether Professor Slughorn still views me as one of his trophy students, I try not to be too proud about it, but I cant help but revel in the fact that he sees I have a promising future. He is a great teacher, if he likes you, if not, you will learn potions from the sidelines.

As we wait outside the classroom, there is, as always a ruckus involving a loud group of Slytherin boys. Don't get me wrong, my mother has always taught me to not judge people by their House, but the Slytherins, especially males, have a terrible habit of making those around them deeply uncomfortable.

This particular incident involved them mimicking a student and receiving laughs and cheers by their peers. I look around to see who they are mocking, as Waters pretends to be a prissy girl with a hand bag. I see people looking past me and laughing, I turn around to find the unfortunate soul, but no one is behind me. Then I realise that they were not looking past me, but at me. I am the object of the joke. I sigh. I'm not upset that they are mocking me, but I'm upset that I will be in the same class as them for the whole year, and any chances of building bridges have already vanished.

I turn to them and say with exasperation " ha well, that's very funny, your sense of humour is very mature for your age " Waters is about to retort but Slughorn puts his head around the door.

"Don't stand out there all day, come on in"

I breathe a sigh of relief as everyone files in, I wait to the back, not wanting to be exposed again. But I have made another mistake. There is a kerfuffle at the cabinet as everyone rushes to get the books which are only kept in Hogwarts. I get to the cabinet but then I am jabbed by at least five elbows. Five hands take the books, and there are only old editions left. That's why everyone rushes. My book has a spine broken in more than one place, dog eared corners, and browning pages. 'its only a book' I tell myself as I stand to the back of the class with everyone else, next to a friendly looking Ravenclaw who smiles at me as I walk over with my horrible book, I think his name is Maximilian Bones.

"Now class, its nice too see you all back, some of you may know each other, some of you may not, but nevertheless, this year is to decide whether you can carry on potions next year." Everyone shifts a little at the mention of tests and exams.

"As always, I am glad to see Miss Collins here, one of our best student and of course Tom Riddle too " I hear a groan from the other students, I have been antagonised already. Tom Riddle's friends just nod at him, I try to not catch Waters' eye, it would give him reason to tease me further. But I do hear them sniggering.

"Now to start off this year, we will be brewing and studying a series of potions used for practicality and different professions" Me and Max turn to each other and raise eyebrows, this sounds exiting.

"The first project will be truth potions, a potion widely used by aura's. In pairs you will provide a presentation showing a specific use of truth potions as you will find there are many kinds and uses, and you will brew a perfect potion." There is a murmer as people sort out their pairs, me and Max look at each other

"We might as well go together, I don't really know anyone else, if you don't mind of course " I say hopefully.

"Sure, I don't know anyone either, and to be honest, Professor likes you, so I believe there is an added advantage " I laugh, maybe being teacher's pet is not so bad after all.

"Now before you get exited, I will be placing the pairs, as many years of teaching have taught me that friends working together produce more mess and disturbance than work and you will also get an opportunity to meet someone knew." Slughorn looks around hopefully, but there is anything but excitement, a loud groan issues from every student, and me and Max just sigh and roll our eyes.

"We might get put together" I say, only hoping. Please not one of the Slytherin boys.

Sir starts to read out pairs of names and the students look at their partner, either sigh or smile and they go to sit down. Max is paired with Walter Waters, I feel sad on Max's behalf. At last I hear my name "Brenda Collins will be paired with Tom Riddle... Nora Williams will be paired with..."

Oh no. He is a Slytherin. I have heard of him but never really seen him. I look to my side to see him stood nonchalantly against a table, he sees me and low and behold, he has a look of exasperation and walks over to a desk. His cronies, including Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy jeer "You've got swatty grandmother" They laugh as I go to the desk that _he _has chosen. I don't have such a bounce in my step anymore, as I blush, not with embarrassment but anger at Professor Slughorn for this horrible pairing. As I reach the desk, I tell myself to stop judging this person, or else I will be just like them. I slide out the chair and put my book down with a little too much force, making him jerk his head around.

"oh excuse me" I try to smile "I'm Brenda, by the way, Brenda Collins". I say as I take my seat.

"I know, I heard sir say your name" He says, with a rather bored tone. I wonder if he realises that I don't want to work with him either. I just smile awkwardly, the short lived conversation has come to a dead end. "I think this will be a good project, it sounds so interesting" I say, trying to start a new line of conversation, but he just looks ahead and just says "yes". At this point I give up and sit in an awkward silence, pretending to look through the book until Professor has finished his failed pairing and addresses the class.

"What are you waiting for class, get on with researching and discussing ingredients, go on!" People start awkwardly talking to their partners and I inwardly sigh as a I realise that this will be a very long couple of hours...

**_so what do you think guys. Please do tell me if you have any critiques, comments, questions or suggestions x I would love to hear from you, and thank you for reading x_**


	4. Chapter 4

"So, where do you want to start, I think we should look at -" He cuts me off.

"We should look at the Cartenis, the potion of inner truths, used by the ministry to extract information that the person didn't even know they had " I was going to suggest a selective truth potion which makes the person only tell the truth to specific topics and questions. 'But at least he is talking to me, its a start' I think as I deliberate whether I should agree or put my suggestion forward. But it seems that I hesitated for too long.

"Well?" he asks as if I have kept him waiting for hours.

"Well, I was going to suggest researching selective truth draughts, but seeing as you have already got a specifically named example, we should do yours first." I say diplomatically, but inside, I preferred to do my suggestion.  
He considers for a moment and I consider why I have let him assume authority.

"Very well" he says. Once again. Quiet.

"Lets start by drawing up a target plan up to the day of the presentation and the day we have to brew the final potion" I say before he looks away and gets distracted by the wall at the front of the room.

I place a piece of parchment in the middle of the table and there is an awkward moment when we both go to write on it at the same time. I wish mother had told me about this kind of situation rather than the other.

"You can write" He doesn't dispute and gets on with it. Most of the lesson passes as we list dates and targets, sometimes, either of us is over ambitious so we have to meet in the middle.

Saying this, we are working well together, but that is all so I ask him about his summer but he changes the subject so we are back to the strictly business attitude.

Also at one point, Waters shoves my pony tail, making my head jerk, as he pretends he walked to close by accident. At last the painful hour is over and we designate activities to each other.

"Thank you class, and remember to at least have something done by next lesson..." Everyone packs away before he can finish and some are even already out of the door. I turn to Riddle.

"I'll see you-" He was already gone. 'Oh well' I thought as the class is emptying.

"I am expecting fantastic work from my two best pupils Brenda" Slughorn says just before I reach the door.

"I'm sure professor... Can I go now sir, I have another lesson"

"Off you go then" he says looking a little dissapointed at my lack of enthusiasm at his brilliant match. I feel a tinge of guilt as I walk out, but I soon brush the thought away. He should know better than to place a Slytherin with a Hufflepuff.

I already feel run down, and it was only the first lesson , and now I have Waters and the others to deal with.

I catch up with Max as we make our way to Transfiguration, something I do look forward to. But then I remember it will most likely be the same class as potions. The thought puts me down again.

"Hello, Maximilian isn't it? " I say as I walk beside him.

"Oh, hello, and you're Brenda, Slughorn must be mad pairing us with those two" He laughs.

"Did Walter give you a hard time?" I ask sympathetically.

"Don't worry, I can handle the likes of him, the problem is that I will end up doing a lot of the work "

"Its the complete opposite with me and Tom Riddle, he seems to want to do everything, and he wont talk"

"Oh don't take it personally, he was in my transfiguration last year, he's like that with non Slytherins and his cronies don't like you either " I feel a little hurt at this.

"Oh... Well I hope they get off my back, I haven't done anything to them " We finally arrive at Dumbledore's class and we take our seats next to each other.

After a few moments, a friendly voice is heard from the front of the class. Dumbledore.

"Ah, I see you are all bright eyed and bushy tailed" He says sarcastically, we laugh. Sir is widely liked more than the other professors.

"I see, this is a new mixed class, this should make things interesting... This is your fifth year, so lets get stuck in straight away. As a warm up, we will be learning to transfigure objects into fish, is anyone aware of the incantation used -" I know so my hand shoots straight into the air whilst my peers look blank. I see this time there is also another hand in the air. Tom Riddle's. Dumbldore recognises his problem promptly, the person who he will not choose will have their pride damaged a little. The whole class looks from our hands to sir.

"Tom, will you please inform us" I burn red as I hear people sniggering, am I angry or upset, I don't know but I have nothing to thank my lucky stars for.

"The incantation for this transfiguration is '_Piscifors'_and you must point you wand, resulting in a blue light, thus turning your target in to a fish" says Tom In a proud and aloof tone. 'Is that how I sound to the rest of the class?' I wonder.

"Absolutely correct Mister Riddle, ten point to Slytherin" To rub salt into the wound. His fellow house members clap for him but _he_ remains indifferent and he sees me looking at him and I try not to look too wounded. Max nudges me with his elbow. "Don't worry" he whispers with a reassuring smile.

"Well, now we all know, practise makes perfect, so collect fish bowls from the front and have a go at transforming something into a fish." Dumbledore claps his hands together and we all get up to the front.

The piercing sound of glass smashing is heard, obviously there is always someone to drop it. I look to find Max red from the roots and Dumbledore patting his back reassuringly and uttering a repairing spell to clean up. Max just holds up his hands in mock disbelief.

We place our non smashed bowls and think of something to transfigure.

"I think I'll use my hair tie" I removed my hair tie and let my hair fall around my shoulders. Max uses a toffee wrapper from his robe pocket.

I point my wand. I want this to be perfect. It's only one spell but my looming pride is dependant on this. I take my time.

"_Piscifors_" A blue light emerges and I find my hair tie has turned into some sort of blue vibrant fish, it gawps and its thin light fins sway beautifully. I am satisfied, however I had an image of a silverback fish, not a tropical one.

"How on earth did you do that!"

I turn to see that Max's wrapper has turned into a Goldfish with green fins.

"It's not supposed to be like that is it?" I ask, eyeing the fish as it knocks its head against the glass.

"Well, no, I _was_ aiming for a Goldfish"

"It's definitely... different... " Max guffaws and I too cant help but laugh at his blunder. Unfortunately, we draw attention and Waters has something to contribute as always.

"Bones' fish hasn't even got a tail, and probably a small brain like its master " A silly thing to say to a Ravenclaw if I do say so myself. Max laughs and handles him well.

"Well it _is _a fish and you do realise that you have made a tadpole, a baby frog" he says pointing at Walter's bowl. The class erupts into sniggers and guffaws, even Crabbe and Goyle, at whom he gives a yellow eye. Tom Riddle simply raises his eyebrows at Walter, in either amusement or shame. I obviously take this chance to laugh at him too. Walter mutters a few curse words to everyone and the noise dies down.

"Ah, a beautiful Achus Marina, a tropical fish found at equatorial regions " Dumbledore surveys my small fish.

"Thank you sir"

"And I have no doubt that you knew the answer to my question at the beginning of the lesson, excellent work as always Brenda" I smile a beaming smile, and look up and see Riddle, who nods. I see that his bowl contains a black and white striped fish, maybe from the deepest oceans, I don't know. And Malfoy next to him has created a full Goldfish.

"Mr Bones, I suggest that you take more care, more practise will do" Says sir as he walks away and Max sighs.

"This is only a warm up too, what will the rest if the year be like!" he says staring disdainfully at his green finned Goldfish.

"I am starting to think that about this day, but don't worry, we'll get through the year"

"We have to stick together"

"Definitely "


	5. Chapter 5

Also that day I have Muggle Studies and Runes, and I don't even get to see Madge or Sarah at lunch as our timetables have different lunch hours for two times a week, so today I am on my own .Although, I spend most of my lunch in the library doing the research for potions, not wanting to get shown up again. I find a book of records of case studies of Cartenis being used and I borrow it as it could be useful for the presentation.

By dinner I am exhausted and want to go to bed. I walk into the great hall to find Sarah and Madge already tucking into dinner.

"Wow, you look how I feel" Says Madge as I slump down opposite her and Sarah.

"Do you feel as if you have been drained of every ounce of patience" I ask as I spoon mash potato into my plate.

"Stop being so dramatic, you're supposed to be the smart one, it cant have been that bad" Madge says through a mouthful of chips.

"I have got Waters on my back, I get paired with a Slytherin in potions and I'm not _the smartest_one anymore " Sarah raises her eyebrows.

"The day could have been worse" she says reassuringly.

"How, exactly?"

"Well a first year threw up on me when I showed them round the old dungeons " says Madge.

"You showed first years around a dungeon which is full of skeletons ?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes, its only a dungeon!" she replies defensively. I just shake my head in disbelief.

"Anyway Madge, are you going to tell her" says Sarah, nudging Madge.

"Tell me what?" Then Madge leans forward.

"There is going to be a little party in the old defence against the dark arts hall later this evening" she says winking.

"Oh, please don't tell me we're going, Its only the first day back! "

"Oh come on Brenda, everyone will be there, and we wont get caught" she says whispering.

"And we can meet boys before the ball comes around" adds Sarah.

"I don't want to meet any boys, its not even appropriate, and who is responsible for this anyway?"

"Its been organised by Richard Parkinson, a Slytherin . BUT its all inclusive" She says as my frown deepens.

"Please Brenda" Says Sarah.

"Fine, but I'm not walking out with any boys, what would our mothers say "

"Our mothers aren't here " says Madge as dessert arrives.

We go back to the common room to get dressed and I soon realise that I am the only one who didn't come to Hogwarts prepared for any parties.

Madge was a wearing a beautiful royal blue chiffon shift dress which stopped just after her knees, and her hair was curled. Sarah wore a brave red umbrella skirt with a white blouse with even braver red lipstick. She looked like she could take on the whole school and Avery definitely wouldn't be able to resist.

And then there was me with my Hufflepuff yellow pleated dress.

"I'm not going wearing this" I say slumping my shoulders as I stand in front of the full length mirror in the dormitory.

"Its not that bad, it's... demure" Says Madge tilting her head.

"It looks pre-war" I say say as a twirl around, lifting the ankle length skirt. It did indeed belong to my mother when she was young.

"It's fine... do you want to adjust it?" Asks Sarah examining the hem.

"Depends on the extent of the adjustment"

Madge goes to her portmanteau and comes back with a pair scissors.

"Oh no, not the scissors"

"Trust me" She says kneeling down. "Sarah, you do it"

"This is a nightmare" I say looking away, not wanting to see them cut it.

"I'm about to do it. " Says Sarah as I hear fabric being cut by blades. It takes Sarah a matter of seconds to do it.

"Now look" Says Sarah standing up looking proud. I turn to look in the mirror. I gasp. She has cut the dress to just above my knee! I have never worn anything so short.

"What have you done" I say as I look look at them both.

"I think it looks great" says Madge holding up her hands.

"But why does mine have to be shortest one ?"

"Its the usual length these days, don't panic" Says Sarah, gathering up the cut of fabric and creating a headband and tying it around my head.

"I'm not panicking "

"Yes you are, I think _you_ need this party more than us" Says Madge. "Now let me neaten up that hem" She gets out her wand.

"_Seammhem_" she points her wand and the hem folds neatly and you couldn't even tell if it was cut.

"Thank you, I think"

"Now lets go" Says Sarah excitedly as she links arms with me and Madge and drags us out of the Dormitory and common room and into the dark corridors.

We make our way further and further into the depths of the castle towards the old class room, but its very large, more like a hall.

"Do you know where it is!" I ask.

"Yes, we're nearly there, and its a wonder we've not been caught wandering around yet."  
Says Madge looking proud of herself.

"I cant hear any music" Says Sarah, sounding a bit more anxious.

"They have probably used a sound proofing spell on the room" I say as we near the room it self.

Madge knocks on the door. The two large doors open on their own revealing a room full of colour and music, like a carnival compared to the dark corridors.

"Wow" I say as I see boys and girls dancing around, drinking butterbeer and I look away as I see a couple kissing. This is not for me. As I'm about to turn to leave, Madge drags me in by my elbow.

"At least give it chance"

"You said it was a 'little' party, more than half of the year is here!" I say above the loud music.

"So its popular, now come on" Says Sarah as the doors close behind us and all of a sudden I feel as if my legs are the ugliest things in the world.

There are an awful lot of Slytherins, but a lot of them are bonding with non Slytherins. Maybe because there is no uniform to show the difference.

"She's fast" Says Madge as she gestures towards Sarah already talking to a shy Avery. The lipstick worked then.

"Please don't leave Madge " I say as I see her looking around into the dancing area.

"Lets have some butterbeer then"

We go to the tables where there are beer barrels, we take up our tankards and just as we are about to sip, Wilfred Creevy is standing before Madge and they start flirting. 'How do they do it?' I think to my self as I seem to be the only person not enjoying the party. I drink mine, trying not to get froth on my upper lip. I cannot deny that the butterbeer fills me with a warmth that flows through my veins, buts it seems to be of the stronger variety.

I look around the room, Waters is there of course, but I put him out of my mind. Malfoy hangs at Riddle's side as he listens to someone telling him what sounds like a funny story judging by the laughter coming from the teller.

Sarah and Avery are still looking dreamily into each others eyes and Madge is dancing with Creevy. I am suddenly conscious of being alone so I desperately look around for someone to talk to.

A light hand pats my back. Its Max. I sigh with relief.

"Max, thank goodness you're here, Madge and Sarah have left me" I say handing him a tankard.

"I thought I'd come and see what the fuss was about" Said Max taking a large sip.

"You've got a mustache " I say awkwardly gesturing to the froth on his upper lip.

"ooh, sorry" he says wiping it with a napkin "Maybe one day I'll be as dainty as you" he says as we both laugh. The laugh dissolves into an awkward silence.

"You look, er, really nice, I see you are sporting the Hufflepuff yellow " He says. I can feel myself redden to the compliment.

"Thank you, It was my mothers" I mentally slap my self for telling him that. I look at my feet, concentrating on the buckles. I cant look up at Max. The awkwardness is almost too painful to bear. He doesn't say anything either. But then he clears his throat.

"Do you, er , want to dance, I mean the music is good and..." He smiles awkwardly.

Oh my goodness. Its the first day back and a boy has already asked me to dance. And I have no idea what to do, my mother didn't tell me, are we just supposed to know how to respond? Can I even dance. Do I want to dance?

These are all the thoughts going through my head straight after he has asked me, and I am sure I am blushing. I take the leap of faith.

"Yes, I would love to" and I take one large gulp of butterbeer and he takes my hand and leads me to the dancing. I feel strange holding his hand, I have never done that, and I feel embarrassed and self conscious as he leads me. My hearts beating with excitement. Or is it fear? Before I can figure it out, he has his hand on the small of my back and my hand is holding his and my other is on his arm.

"Can you dance?" I ask.

"I am rather good if I do say so myself" He says with a mock posh accent. He starts to turn us, and I laugh as I feel air go up my skirt. There are perks to shorter skirts. Surprisingly, I haven't stood on his feet yet, mainly because he is doing all the work. I suddenly wonder what people talk about when they dance.

"I don't know, anything really " He says smiling down at me.

"Did I really say that out loud?" I say in embarrassment.

"Indeed" he laughs "But don't worry, we are talking "

"So we are" I laugh back as he twirls me around by the arm. I believe I am taking this dancing lark in my stride as the music gets faster, the dancing gets faster and the cloaks and dresses become blurs of colours.

From the corner of my eye I see Madge look at me with an expression of shock, or is it amusement, or confusion? Sarah is talking to some other girls who I don't recognise and she smiles with relief and gives a discreet thumbs up.

Me and Max dance to the music, talking about owls, Walter's tadpole and Riddles inhospitality. We grow tired and stop for more butterbeer, I wonder whether someone used a spell to make it stronger. Finnegan turns water into rum. Then more dancing. He moves his hands to my waist. To my shock, I let him. Then butterbeer. Dancing. Butterbeer.

.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to the loud and unwelcome sound of my wooden cuckoo bird clock. My face was planted in my pillow, and saliva on my chin. My head throbs at the rays of light peeking though the curtains and I squeeze my eyes shut and feel a rush of nausea.

I recall what I can from yesterday's events. I believe we drank so much and danced so much that my calf muscles are aching. The last thing I can recall is Crabbe throwing up on somebody, was it Riddle? I cant remember. And Max was drunk as I was, we were laughing about nothings.

Two beds away, I hear Madge groan. " Brenda, are... you awake"

"Only just" I croak back. Then realisation hits me like a brick wall. I am hung over. Me. Brenda Collins went to a party on the first day back and danced with a boy. My mother would be appalled. I am appalled. I have to redeem myself. I have potions this morning. So I roll out of bed, painfully.

"What happened last night? " I say shielding my eyes from the light. Madge raises her head slightly.

"You, showed a different side... Oh my... I kissed Creevy...with tongue." she says pressing her pillow on her face. I drowsily grab my bath things, I smell horrible.

"And Sarah?" I inquire looking over at Sarah's and I see that she is sleeping soundly.

"She never drank anything, just talked to Avery all evening, just talked..." I hear Madge say, although it is muffled by her pillow.

I rummage to find my soap.

"And me?" I ask nervously, not wanting to know the answer. Madge removes the pillow from her face. She crunches up her nose as she thinks. She guffaws and then cannot stop laughing.

"What is it! what did I do!"

"You were so drunk that..."She cannot stop laughing "You went up to Waters and said that you bet he will marry a muggle and then..."

"what! then what!"

"You told Riddle that he should stop acting as if he has his wand stuck up his... arse and ... you said you would brew a happy potion for him" Madge laughs herself out of bed. I stand in shock. I cannot see them again. I wonder what form of revenge Waters will think of. And Tom Riddle, how can we work on the project together now?

"And what about Maximilian? "

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that he fell asleep somewhere after chatting up Susan Parkinson, which is why there was no one to stop you from having a go at Waters and Riddle "

"And you said those things in front of all their friends" Says Madge removing her blue dress from last night. I sigh in defeat, this year is already a failure and it has only just started. I feel dizzy from standing up so long, so make my way to the Hufflepuff girls bathing room.

"Oh, and wake Sarah from her blissful dream, you both have morning lessons too" I say as I head out.

The bath is refreshing, but my head still throbs. By the time I get back, Sarah has already rushed to lesson.

"She has gone to meet _him_ before lesson, she's smitten".Says Madge as I look around confusedly.

"aren't you going to muggle studies? "

"I might skip this morning, I feel so, ugh"

"Madge!"

"Please leave me be, I'll be no use in lesson like this anyway. "

"Fine, but that party was your idea"

"Whatever..."

I turn to leave for lesson, it is already too late for breakfast.

"Oh and Brenda?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck with Waters and Riddle"

"I'm going to need all the luck I can get"

I get nervous as I make my way to potions and I can barely keep my eyes open. People are already heading into the class room. I go in to find that the desks have been turned into work benches so I cannot sit down. This time it is Riddle who places his book down too loudly, making me hold my head in my hands.

"Good morning" he says. I don't dare to look at him.

"Good morning" I grumble.

"Have you done the work we set?"

"Yes" I say a little too defensively "Have you?" This time I _do_ look at him.

"Of course" I look away, it will be my turn to give the silent treatment, and I haven't the energy to talk to someone who doesn't want to talk to me.

To my horror, Waters and Max are opposite us on the square work bench. At least Max is there though. Both Walter and Max look tired too as they both stare at the parchment in front of them with glazed eyes.

"Hello" I say across to Max. He looks up as if someone has just woken him up.

"Hey..." he still looks half asleep like me, but to my relief, so does most of the class who were also at the party.

"So did you brew that 'happy potion' for me then" Says Tom with mock curiosity. 'He's trying to be clever and embarrass me' I think to myself. I play his game.

"Oh, no, sorry, I realised I might need to find a recipe for a stronger one for it to work on you" I say each word which drips with sarcasm. His smug smile drops from his face and he goes back to staring at the wall.

Ideally, that should have been the moment when I apologised or at least cleared the air, but as always, my over bearing pride gets the better of me.

I get out my research on case studies and my ingredients as Tom gets the Cauldron. I look up see Waters glaring at me with what looks like malice, 'Don't insult him further' I remind myself as Professor walks in from his office.

"Now class, before you begin practising your potions, I would like to remind you all that although you are all sixteen or thereabouts, drinking and having parties to the early hours of the morning are not advised _or_ permitted " Everyone looks stiffly around and I look guiltily at Max then at sir.

"Now I have brewed a draught to get rid of your headaches as you all look as if you have not slept in a week, take a vial then get on with your work " he proceeds to go around the class and distribute the potion. Riddle and Malfoy look smugly around as they are two of the very few people who look refreshed. Of course I too would have brewed a healing potion myself, if I had time.

"Miss Collins, I am surprised to see you in such a state" Says professor as he reaches our table and places a vial in front of me.

"I have no idea what you mean professor" I say, rather unconvincingly.

Sir just raises his eyebrows knowingly and I reluctantly take up the potion.

"Ah, Bones, Waters..." Sir moves away whilst I stare at the vial, angrily. Even sir is dissapointed at me.

"Aren't you going to drink it?" Asks Tom irritably and impatiently.

"Yes"

"Well can you get on with it, we need to begin the work"

I want to drink it but I don't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me drink the hangover draught because _he_ didn't have to. But then I hear my mothers voice 'Don't let petty pride get in your way'. I place the vial to my mouth and empty its contents. I immediately gag, as do Walter and Max. The taste is vile, an acidic taste stings the the back of my throat as I cough. But then it starts to take effect, I feel something cool rush through my veins and my head is cold. At last my eyes are wide open and my head is buzzing and I feel more alert than ever.

"What did you put in that professor?" I ask in shock.

"Ah, it is the draught for headaches with the added ingredient of Thestral dung, very effective don't you think " he says looking around.

"That's one word for it... I feel sick" I say under my breath as I cover my mouth to stop myself from wretching. I hear Riddle chuckle.

"Shall we begin then"

"yes, that's... a good idea" I say as I try to get rid of the taste. We proceed to chop ingredients in silence and place them in the cauldron. I hear Max clear his throat.

"Brenda, you don't happen to have any spare Stockett Leaves do you? I mean, we don't have any... "

"Of course, I'll just..." I realise that that is the ingredient that is supposed to be shared with your partner.

"You don't mind do you Tom? " he sighed and looked rather annoyed.

"no" he said, I believe, for the benefit of Walter. I hand over a bunch of leaves.

The tension in the air had eased out by now and there was chatter through the room. This I saw as an opportunity to make amends, I didn't wish to work with someone who I had been inherently rude to. I clear my throat to get his attention. But he is too rapt in stirring the potion.

"Tom?"

"Yes?" he says, still looking at the cauldron.

"Yesterday, at the party I mean, I... might have said some things that I wouldn't normally have said " He looked at me with confusion, then realisation.

"Indeed, you did"

"Yes. Well what I'm trying to say that I'm...I'm..." Apologising was the last thing I wanted to do, but I swallowed my pride.

"You're what?"

"I'm sorry, I apologise, for any offence I might have caused " There was no question that my face had taken on a certain hue of red.

"Well, your apology is accepted, your words didn't cause too much offence, knowing you were under the influence and your opinion doesn't matter to me. _But _I think it is Walter who is offended and in need of apology " he accepts, albeit somewhat coldly.

"ok" I say awkwardly, I shiver at the thought at having to apologise to Walter.

"So I was reading about this potion, and it has some grotesque effects, the pictures were horryf- "

"I know, I thought it might make the presentation more interesting"

"I'm pretty sure there are other ways to do that" I laugh, trying to lighten the tone. He only ignored me and carries on ticking off the list in front of him. I sigh in defeat. 'Face it Brenda, he's never going to talk, don't waste your breath' I tell myself. Instead, I get to finely chopping Ringwal Root Bulbs, however its very slippery and just slips from under my knife and flies across the bench and collides with Walter's cheek. Oh no.

"What do you think your doing!" says Walter, burning red, with anger.

"It was an accident- I didn't mean to- " Riddle suddenly looks up at the raised voices and looks between us both in this new borne conflict.

"Yeah right, you stupid Hufflepuff" Spits Walter.

"How dare you, you, -"

"Ok, thats enough, both of you" says Tom, quietly and sternly so as not to attract attention from sir.

"look, I'm sorry about yesterday and about that stupid Ringwal Root Bulb, ok" I say, exasperated and fed up. Walter simply looks back to his work, not even acknowledging my apology.

"unbelievable" I say under my breath.

"The potion has brewed long enough, I believe it is done" says Tom as if the previous incident never even happened.

"What I need right now is to brew some liquid luck" I say holding up the bottle as he pours the piping hot potion in for sir to asses later. He laughs, causing a small but painful drop of the still hot potion into my hand. I bite my lip, to try not to give away that I am pain.

He looks up as I put a stopper on the bottle. "Are you alright? you look a little distressed" He says, looking amused at what must be my red face.

"Oh I'm fine, it's just a headache " I say, putting my hand on the cold desk, trying to sooth it.

"Ok..." he says furrowing his brow a little.

"whats wrong with your hand?" he raises an eyebrow and gestures to the desk where my hand is sitting.

"Nothing"

"I think you're lying" he says going for my hand. I quickly snatch it away. 'Oh _now _he's talking to me' I think exasperatingly.

"If there's nothing wrong with it, why cant I see"

"Because its _my hand_" probably the most stupid reason to ever come out of my mouth.

"Wow, really" he says sarcastically. he looks away again, shaking his head with a stifled laughter. Great, I now look even more stupid. I let my hand fall to my side again.

" Brenda, what in Merlin's Beard has happened to your hand" Sir makes me jump as he turns up out of nowhere and grabs my hand to examine it. I look at it myself to see that the tiny drop had created a brownish red growth on the back of my hand, and it was almost oozing.

"I might have got some potion on it..."

"Why didn't you say " says Tom also examining the disgusting growth. Sir just shook his head.

"you better get yourself to the infirmary, it looks... like it could get worse" Says sir looking rather repulsed by it. "Tom, would you like to escort Miss Collins"

"Of course sir" he says, but he looks far from obliging.

"I can get myself there, thank you"

"Nonsense, allow Tom to take you" says sir as he wonders off, muttering to himself. Great, now I have to walk in silence with Riddle.

"Why didnt you just say!" says Tom holding up his hands.

"Lets just go" I say, grabbing my bag and walking out of class as I hear people saying 'ew' and the such. I am not even over reacting, this is already a terrible year.

Tom catches up as I stalk down the corridor, in pain, anger and just plain desperation for something good to happen.

"Was it me who spilt the potion?" he says looking sideways at me.

"yes, but it doesn't matter, don't beat yourself up about it" I say wanting this conversation to be over.

"I wasn't going too" There. rude again, I am getting really tired of this Tom Riddles dismissive tone to me, who on earth does he think he is. I give a short cynical laugh, the annoyance is clearly audible in it.

"was it something I said"

"no, its what you don't say that seems to be the problem" I might as well speak my mind, I mean, how could things get worse. Although, I shouldn't tempt fate.

"What do you mean"

"Oh, you know, I'v been trying to be nice and start conversation, but you just brush me off, as if you 'have a wand up your arse' " I say as as we reach the infirmary. "I hope you know that you've incredibly rude to me" .

"Well, you know, I have no reason to be 'nice' to a Hufflepuff, it wont get me anywhere"

"well it wont with that attitude" I say glaring, now he can know what it feels like to be glared at. "I'll be fine from here, thank you" I say raising my chin and turning on my heel. he just shakes his head and laughs as he walks away. I for one actually feel better after venting.

**Hey, how is it going ? what do you think guys, let me know :) xxxxx**


End file.
